Please make me like you!
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Akane's childhood friend Kagome Higurashi is coming to stay at the Tendou Dojo for a year and Akane is thrilled but that all changes when Ranma seems to take a liking to this raven haired spitfire with spiritual powers!
1. Chapter 1

_**Please make me like you!**_

Akane's childhood friend Kagome Higurashi was coming to stay at the Tendou Dojo for the year and she was very excited to see her again. "Thanks for saying she can sleep in my room" Akane said to Kasumi happily while dancing about the living room.

"That's quite alright Akane I finished setting up a futon and she will have to leave her clothes in their suitcase" Kasumi said entering the living room and stretching her arms after all the busy work she had been doing to prepare.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Kagome cried rushing to the door as fast as her legs would carry her. "Finally I can tell her all about what's happened" Akane cried happily and opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

Kagome sure had changed from the small child she used to be that got picked on because of her funny name. She had long raven black waves down to at least elbow length and had huge brown eyes that were full of emotions, she was wearing her school uniform and had brought all of her belongings but more importantly a bag with what seemed to be red and white priestess attire and a bow and some arrows.

"Please come in I'll show you to my room" Akane said politely and lead her friend through the house while carrying some of her belongings too. She was so excited to have someone to talk to about how annoying her life was especially with Ranma and all his damn fiancé's and his complaints about her cooking.

_**In Akane's room**_

"Are you sure it's ok for you?" Akane said worriedly concerned about if Kagome would be comfortable enough. "Yes thank you waaah!" Kagome screamed suddenly making Akane jump out of her skins "what's the matter Kagome please tell me!" Akane said worriedly. "Y…you have a pig on your bed!" Kagome cried in horror her finger trembling as she pointed towards the black piglet in disgust. "Oh that's just P-chan my pet pig isn't he cute" Akane said picking him up. "Cute? Akane that's gross don't you know how many germs pigs carry!" Kagome said crossly and Akane was forced to make P-chan sleep in a basket downstairs until Kagome left.

_**Downstairs**_

"Yo Akane what's with all the screaming is the old goat in your panty drawer again?" Ranma said running up to Akane worriedly. He was still in his martial arts Gi and all sweaty flashing his muscles which made Kagome blush. "Geez cover up Ranma I have a guest, I'm so sorry Kagome" Akane said apologetically.

"No No its ok I have a guy of my own and I'm used to it is this you're Fiancé I've heard so much about from your sister Kasumi's letters" Kagome said eagerly her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Yeah um Kagome Higurashi meet Ranma Saotome my arranged Fiancé" Akane said irritably not happy that he was showing his body off to another girl even if she was with just a friend. It made her jealous and mad and she hated acting like that in front of friends.

"Hi nice to meet you Y'know your really cute" Ranma said shaking her hand which made Kagome giggle shyly and made Akane really mad but she held her temper and decided to beat him later.

"Thanks that's really sweet of you but I already have a boyfriend" Kagome said politely her cheeks tinted a slight flush of red as she thought of her silver haired amber eyed hanyou boyfriend.

"Wow really what's his name, what's he like?" Akane asked excitedly eager to learn about Kagome's new boyfriend.

"His name is InuYasha and he's kinda like a mixed ball of emotions sometimes he's an insensitive jerk who's really bossy and demanding but other times he's a gentle loving guy who can be really compassionate" Kagome said thoughtfully.

_**Suddenly**_

"What a haul, what a haul!" Happosai yelled gleefully as he leapt through the garden with a sack full of women's underwear. He was laughing deviously as he made his way towards the house.

"Why that dirty old goat he never learns!" Ranma yelled and punched Happosai crossly and returned the underwear apologetically to the swarm of women outside who were fuming with rage.

"My… my precious treasures!" Happosai sobbed loudly and then became furious towards the black haired youth. "Ranma you'll pay for that I swear!" He yelled lunging crossly at the young teen.

"REPENT!" Kagome cried concentrating her spiritual powers and a blue barrier surrounded Ranma and charred Happosai. Ranma and Akane were amazed once the smoke cleared and they saw a paralyzed Happosai on the ground. "That was so amazing Kagome how did you do that?" Akane and Ranma asked simultaneously.

"I merely used my spiritual powers that I use to slay and exorcise demons" Kagome said proudly folding her arms across her chest and posing cutely she kind of enjoyed showing off her powers to Akane to show she had changed in the last 15 yrs.

"Whoa you have spiritual powers so are you some kind of priestess?" Akane asked eagerly her eyes shining to which Kagome nodded and even Ranma couldn't deny how impressed he was about learning this.

"I am the priestess of my family shrine and I also grow medicinal herbs which I use for potions to cure medical problems like stomach pains or a high fever" Kagome said proudly to which everyone in the room applauded.

"Who dares to use such power against me?" Happosai yelled crossly his own battle aura rising with rage due having his collection returned and being attacked by a strong spiritual power of unknown origins.

"I do you perverted old geezer!" Kagome snapped crossly her hands on her hips "You should know better at your age geez" kagome sighed crossly.

"Hello cutie! Wanna go out on a date?" Happosai cried leaping towards her with a look of lust in his eyes.

"REPENT" Kagome cried creating a barrier around herself this time and frying the pervert to a crisp yet again and then kicked him into the garden pond and stuck out her tongue at him "serves you right you old goat!" Kagome said crossly.

"Y'know Akane I think I'm gonna like having your friend here to stay" Ranma sighed happily and stretched his arms behind his head. Even though he knew she had a boyfriend Ranma couldn't help but be attracted to this raven haired spitfire.

"Me too Ranma I think we can all breathe a sigh of relief that we'll be safe from Happosai" antics for at least a year" Akane said cheerfully laughing at the pissed off old geezer when he eventually climbed out of the pond.

"By the way Akane can I ask a small favor while I stay here?" Kagome said sweetly putting on puppy dog eyes which made Akane worried. "Um sure fire away" Akane said worriedly in case it was something outrageous like a request that she but her lunch.

"From now on can I help cook the meals and perform my priestess duties here?" kagome asked sweetly she was desperate to keep up her housewife duties in case InuYasha came to visit her.

"YES!" everyone said quickly before Akane had time to say otherwise which meant Akane wouldn't be anywhere near the kitchen while Kagome was staying with her.


	2. C2: Please teach me everything

_**Please teach me everything**_

Akane made her way downstairs carrying P-chan in her arms and he nuzzled into her chest as per usual which he knew would annoy the hell outta Ranma but since Kagome's arrival Ranma had seemed less interested in Akane and P-chan. "Morning Ranma" Akane said cheerfully when she saw him training in the back yard as per usual but instead of saying the usual good morning Ranma just mumbled "Mmm" at her and continued training which both hurt and annoyed Akane.

"Good morning Akane" Kagome said and Akane was shocked to see her in a priestess attire with her long raven hair tied back with a white ribbon. Akane saw Ranma gazing at Kagome and became jealous.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled crossly causing Ranma to lose his balance and twist his ankle making Akane feel guilty for distracting him just because she was jealous and suspicious.

"Oh Ranma are you ok that looks painful" Kagome asked kindly examining his ankle which made Ranma flush a bright red colour. "Oh my, it seems to be twisted and swollen you'll have to stay off school until it heals" Kagome said kindly and helped him to his room.

"Nice one Akane you've not only injured your fiancé through violence but your losing him to your best friend" Nabiki said bluntly making Akane worried.

"D…Don't be stupid Kagome has a boyfriend and a…anyway he's not interested in her right?" Akane said worriedly but maybe Nabiki was right Ranma had seemed transfixed with Kagome since they day she arrived at the Tendou dojo.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ranma may not be interested in his other Fiancé's but Kagome really seems to have caught his attention" Nabiki said to which Suon and Genma had to agree. "If you're not careful he may dump you and chase after Kagome" Nabiki warned her before leaving the room to go and study.

_**In town**_

Akane was at an ice-cream parlour with Kagome so she could speak to her about Ranma and ask about how she felt towards him. She was wearing her poufy sleeved pink top and white skirt but she still felt normal compared to what kagome was wearing. Kagome was wearing brown heeled sandals, a short pale pink mini skirt patterned with pink roses that ended above her thighs and a pink turtleneck vest with her hair lose. In Akane's opinion she looked totally stunning and she felt very jealous that she wasn't as good looking as kagome.

Kagome spotted Akane looking at Kagome self consciously and felt both worried and nervous "Um Akane why do you keep staring at me?" Kagome asked nervously which made Akane jump and feel guilty.

"It's just your so much prettier than me Kagome and I feel inferior because I get called a Tomboy by Ranma plus you're a great cook and I suck at it then you've got knowledge on medicinal herbs and your spiritual powers" Akane said self consciously.

"That's very kind of you Akane but you're sweet and intelligent and strong willed lots of guys like that" Kagome said kindly taking a sip of her juice "Mmm this is good hey Akane want some cake?" Kagome asked but Akane shook her head while Kagome shrugged and ordered a strawberry topped chocolate cake.

_**Back home**_

Kagome is tending to Ranma's sore ankle with an ice-pack and an herbal painkiller potion which he takes gratefully. "Hmm the swelling is still pretty bad but not as bad as before" Kagome said gazing at Ranma's foot.

Ranma drinks the potion slowly and thinks "It's a bit bitter but at least it's palatable unlike Akane's weird creations" Ranma thought. He gazes at Kagome's long raven hair and big brown eyes "She's really different from Akane well Akane is sweet but Kagome is gentle, a good cook, caring beautiful and courageous with a big heart" Ranma thought.

Ranma finishes the potion and sets it aside but as Kagome is about to leave Ranma cries out "WAIT!" to which Kagome stops and turns around with a shocked look "is something wrong Ranma?" she asks gently "Um could you stay with me for company I kinda get bored by myself" to which Kagome agrees.

Unknown to Ranma, Nabiki is watching from the stairway and smirks "I knew it Ranma's falling for Kagome, this outta be interesting" Nabiki thought and made her way downstairs silently. She sat down in the living room with Kasumi and Akane while Genma and Suon played Shogi.

"You owe me 30,000 yen Akane" Nabiki said holding out her hand which baffled Kasumi and Akane as well as angering her.

"I don't owe you any money you thief!" Akane snapped crossly she hated it when Nabiki leeched money off of her not to mention stole her clothes and took secret pictures of her which she sold to Kuno.

"Oh yes you do!" Nabiki said smirking "You said Ranma wasn't interested in that raven haired cutie friend of your well what I saw upstairs was rather interesting" Nabiki said deviously.

Akane's blood ran cold and she dashed upstairs to Ranma's room and slammed open the door angrily and saw Kagome sitting on the bed next to Ranma laughing and smiling "RANMA!" Akane screamed with rage scaring Ranma out of his wits.

"Oh um Akane what's wrong?" Ranma stammered nervously as Akane's face turned blue with anger and she began to tremble with rage and crack her knuckles.

Akane was close to hyperventilating now "WHATS WRONG! YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND YOU PERVERT!" Akane roared lifting her hand to hit him. Suddenly Kagome blocked the hit aimed at Ranma and got slapped across the face instead shocking both Akane and Ranma.

Kagome looked up at Akane who was in shock "I…I Kagome never meant to…" Akane began but was cut off when Kagome looked at her angrily her eyes brimming with tears which began to spill over slightly and run down her cheeks.

"GROW UP AKANE YOU SHOULD TRUST RANMA MORE! NOT ACT LIKE A SELFISH JEALOUS BABY!" Kagome yelled crossly which attracted Suon, Nabiki and Kasumi's attention.

"Oh my Kagome are you ok your cheek is so red what happened?" Kasumi cried worriedly rushing to the tearful girl's side "Is it that painful?" Kasumi asked gently but Kagome said nothing she merely bowed her head so Kasumi took her downstairs to tend to her cheek.

"What on earth happened in here?" Nabiki asked to which Akane went all quiet but Ranma wasn't letting her get away with hurting Kagome just because she felt bad.

"Kagome was slapped by Akane when she put herself in harm's way so I wouldn't get hurt!" Ranma snapped crossly glaring at Akane who felt guilty.

"Is this true Akane?" Suon said sternly to which Akane nodded sadly "You should know better young lady, controlling your temper is the key element of being a martial artist" Suon scolded.

_**In Kitchen**_

Kagome winced as Kasumi placed Ice to Kagome's sore cheek. Kagome hissed in pain as she felt the cold ice against her cheek. "I'm sorry about Akane she just loses her temper sometimes and then lashes out suddenly I hope you can forgive her" Kasumi said gently applying a bandage to Kagome's face.

"I understand Kasumi I just wish she would learn to ask questions before jumping to conclusions like that" Kagome said gently after Kasumi finished what she was doing.

Nabiki suddenly entered the room "Hey Kagome after your done go and see Ranma he's worried about you" she said sternly to which Kagome nodded obediently.

_**After**_

Kagome entered Ranma's room and he became worried when he saw the bandage on Kagome's face "Kagome was it that bad?!" Ranma cried out worriedly.

Kagome looked at Ranma and was touched by his sincerity "I'm fine Ranma my cheek is just a bit swollen is all" Kagome said gently smiling warmly at him.

Ranma was both angry and upset at Akane for bringing Kagome into another of their fights and suddenly pulled on Kagome's wrist and held her close to his chest. This stunned Kagome as Ranma had never behaved this way towards her before plus he was Akane's fiancé.

"Ranma w…what are you doing? You're Akane's fiancé!" Kagome aid nervously her face red with embarrassment but Ranma wrapped his free arm tightly around her chest so she couldn't move.

"I can't take it anymore" Ranma said quietly in a husky voice which stunned Kagome and he tightened his grip around Kagome's chest and breathed in the scent of her shampoo from her long dark waves.

"Ranma I don't understand please let me go" Kagome said nervously but Ranma didn't so she just sat there praying that nobody would open the door as it would be hard to explain that she was innocent if she was caught like this with Ranma.

"I LOVE YOU!" Ranma yelled loudly shocking Kagome and causing her to turn red in the cheeks "I've loved you ever since you arrived here you're so kind to me and you never judge me, you're a great cook plus you're truly beautiful" Ranma said gently.

"Oh Ranma that's so sweet of you but I already love mmf…" Kagome cried as she was cut off by Ranma's passionate kiss but was unable to push him off and had to wait until he finished but was left panting heavily.

"I'm sorry I know you have a boyfriend but please consider it I don't love Akane anymore I can't stand her violent behavior and her lack of trust in me but you're different" Ranma said sincerely as Kagome left. As Kagome made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner her face was flushed bright red as she remembered the passion behind Ranma's kiss and the sincerity in his voice "It was so deep and pure I felt all his feelings for me behind that one kiss".

As kagome helped Kasumi with dinner her face was still bright red "Kagome are you too warm should I open a window?" Kasumi asked gently to which Kagome shook her head and said "No it's just Ranma confessed to me which made everyone in the room collapse and cry out "WHAAT!?".


	3. C3: Meeting Kagome's man

"Damn where is this stupid Dojo where Kagome's mum said she was staying geez it'll take all day to find her" InuYasha muttered until he saw Shampoo walking along the street and thought "Oh well I'll just ask her and see if she knows" InuYasha thought and jumped in front of her.

"Ayah you no should scare people like that" Shampoo cried out loudly clutching her chest trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry have you heard of a place called the Tendou Dojo my girlfriend is staying there for the year and I came to visit her but I don't know where the place is" InuYasha said gruffly as he was hungry and in a bad temper.

"It that way with big gates you no miss it!" Shampoo said politely and thought to herself as he leapt away "he cute but still Shampoo have Ranma to herself so it no matter" and made her way back to the cat café.

_**At Tendou Dojo**_

Kagome was in her priestess outfit and tending to the medicinal herb garden but was thinking deeply about something and Ranma could tell as he had been watching her all day but she hadn't changed her mood and he was getting kinda worried.

_**Suddenly**_

"HEY KAGOME!" a loud voice called and kagome got up quickly and turned around the suddenly a familiar silver haired Hanyou wearing a red kimono and Hakama pants with enchanted beads round his neck was standing before her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma asked fiercely standing in front of Kagome protectively which pissed InuYasha off rather a lot.

"Listen pipsqueak back away from Kagome right now got it or I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life" InuYasha said darkly cracking his fist and raising his hand.

"Fine with me take this Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!" Ranma cried out using the **Hissatsu Tenshin Amaguriken** but InuYasha swiftly dodged each attack with ease.

"Your wide open loser!" InuYasha yelled and punched Ranma in the gut sending him flying into the pond and he came out spluttering with rage "you shouldn't have let your guard down and it serves you right for trying to move in on my girl!" InuYasha snarled.

The commotion attracted the rest of the family and Genma "His girl?" Akane said confused running out into the garden. Kagome gazed at InuYasha lovingly and ran towards him and straight into his arms which shocked Ranma.

"Oh InuYasha I missed you so much I'm sorry I've been away for so long but please you have to stay here too or I'll get too sad" Kagome sobbed clutching InuYasha tightly and nuzzling into his chest.

InuYasha saw Ranma glaring and smirked but was more interested in enjoying this moment with Kagome more than anything. Ranma was so mad he was about ready to burst and he climbed out of the pond and Nabiki dumped hot water on his head.

"What do you mean your girl who is this guy Kagome?" Ranma demanded becoming more and more frustrated by the second. He hated seeing the girl he liked being held in the arms of another guy.

"He's my boyfriend Ranma remember I told you I had one" Kagome said clutching InuYasha tighter and InuYasha picked up that something had happened between the pigtailed boy and Kagome and his eyes darkened.

"Ok punk what did you do to Kagome?" InuYasha said angrily holding onto her protectively to which Ranma said "I kissed her that's right I kissed your girl!" Ranma yelled.

InuYasha's eyes turned dark and he was about to lunge at Ranma when Kagome stopped him "Don't InuYasha don't worry nothing else happened I managed to get away but no matter how much he may love me I only want you" Kagome said and the two shared a passionate kiss causing Ranma to flee inside and lock himself in his room.

"Oh Ranma" Akane thought worriedly and followed him upstairs but he had locked the door "Ranma? Ranma are you ok please open the door!" Akane cried out worriedly.

"Go away Akane you'd never understand how I feel right now I really like Kagome she's so different from the other girls especially YOU, she never judged me or jumped to conclusions plus she never attacked me with a mallet everyday" Ranma snapped from the other side of the door.

Akane's heart broke when she heard those words and made her way downstairs but deep down she knew Ranma was right all the time Kagome had been here she never once struck Ranma jumped to any conclusions and they were very friendly with each other. "Oh Ranma please, please don't leave me for her" Akane sobbed as she walked downstairs.

_**Later**_

Kasumi poured Akane a cup of tea to calm herself down "Now now Akane I'm sure Ranma is just upset he wasn't thinking straight please try to understand how he must be feeling" Kasumi said gently to which Akane nodded sadly.

"Please don't place all the blame on Ranma I may be partly to blame" Kagome said worriedly to which InuYasha took her and supportively and looked deeply into her eyes.

"How so Kagome?" InuYasha asked curiously to which she looked nervous and he pulled her onto his lap making her blush "Go on tell me I won't get mad" InuYasha said gently.

"Well after I tended to his sore ankle and cooked for everyone he soon became very close to me and liked to spend time with me I guess he must have fallen for me during that time" Kagome thought feeling rather guilty.

InuYasha pulled her close making her blush "Don't blame yourself it's not your fault…" InuYasha said gently and Kagome began to relax in his embrace "by the way why didn't you leave a map or something for me to get here I had to ask for directions" InuYasha said peeved.

"Hey don't start an argument when you just got here!" Kagome said crossly but InuYasha was adamant to get an answer which got her temper brewing.

"Just tell me why you never gave me a map that's all I wanna know!" InuYasha yelled crossly to which Kagome snapped.

"SIT BOY" Kagome yelled and InuYasha was pinned to the floor stunning everyone "See that wouldn't have happened if you had just left it alone!" Kagome snapped and stormed off to her room to be alone for a while.

"Wow and we thought Akane's temper was bad geez I feel sorry for this guy" Nabiki said and they vaguely heard InuYasha whimpering "sorry speak up" Nabiki said.

"Damn…it….Kagome…why?" InuYasha mumbled quietly his whole body filled with pain as it shot through every fiber of his being as he lay there.

"So she does this rather often then" Nabiki said now rather interested in making money from this little device around InuYasha's neck.

"Poor thing let me help you up" Kasumi said as she helped InuYasha to his feet and InuYasha stared at her "What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked worriedly.

"You just remind me of my mum" InuYasha said gently to which Kasumi smiled and said "Is she pretty?" to which InuYasha smiled sadly and said "She was…very beautiful".

"Way to go Kasumi you just put your foot in it that time" Nabiki said sighing crossly at the lack of thought that went into what Kasumi just said. "No it happened a long time ago and she was human so these things happen" InuYasha sighed sadly.


	4. C4: Turning over a new leaf

Kagome was sitting in the garden wearing her dark blue sweater and blue miniskirt with lose hair she was thinking deeply about her argument with InuYasha and was feeling bad about it so she got to her feet and made her way to the tree outside Kagome's bedroom where she knew he would be. As per usual InuYasha was sitting at the top of the tree outside Akane's window where Kagome also shared her room. He was thinking about Kagome and their time together but now and again would think about Kikyo and if she was safe or not.

"Hey InuYasha do you think you could come down for a sec" Kagome said quietly hoping he would without making a scene. InuYasha leapt down from the tree and landed on all fours then got up slowly casting a shadow over her.

"So what did you want are you gonna tell me to sit again or perhaps tell me how much better that guy Ranma is than me?" InuYasha said crossly. He was still angry that another guy had moved in on her and was wishing at times that Kikyo was here as well.

Kagome shook her head and took hold of one of InuYasha's hands gently and said "No…no I'm not I wanted to apologize for that and just say that even though Ranma is a good person I love you the most" an then kissed his cheek lovingly.

_**Meanwhile**_

Ranma had been watching from the Dojo and was beating the hell out of the training dummy and using all of his power since his foot and healed and was ready to go against InuYasha if it meant he could be with Kagome. "That bastard won't stand in my way to making Kagome my girlfriend after all he'll outlive her since he's a demon and she's mortal" he thought crossly.

Akane walked in wearing her yellow summer dress with pink flowers which she had chosen to wear in the hopes that Ranma would say she looked cute. She had become concerned about Ranma's increasing behavior towards Kagome and his unending interest in her. She took a deep breath and then said "Hey Ranma your training hard today" with a tone of sweetness in her voice.

Ranma looked up and saw Akane standing in the doorway and then said "Oh hey Akane something wrong?" he said casually. He was covered in sweat and his toned muscles were showing from the opening in his Gi shirt.

Akane turned a gentle red colour in the cheeks and then held up a towel and said "here I brought you this as you get sweaty when you work out or I could get you some juice" she said worriedly thinking that it was a daft thing to do.

Ranma smiled gently and took the towel from her "Thanks Akane that was kinda nice of you" then began to wipe his face and the back of his neck to get rid of the sweaty feeling he had under his Gi.

Akane gazed at Ranma's muscles and how toned they were she wanted to touch them so much but was afraid it would make her seem perverted. So many times had she dreamt of being held by those strong arms that would never let her go and his lips to kiss her body and enjoy being kissed by her Fiancé. Ranma saw Akane staring and said "Hey Akane is something wrong you look like you're in a world of your own over there" he teased and flicked her forehead gently.

Akane walked forward and was blushing intensely "R…Ranma could…could I please feel your muscles?" she asked shyly to which Ranma was shocked as Akane was usually very strict about perverse thoughts and here she was wanting to touch him.

Ranma himself turned red then said "Um ok sure but you're not teasing me are you cos I'm not in the mood for any practical jokes". When Akane shook her head he undid his Gi top and let it fall to the floor showing all of his muscles making Akane more nervous.

Akane was hesitant at first but she slowly walked forward and touched his chest and was amazed at how toned her Fiancé's muscles were. "You're so toned I never really realized how much you worked out Ranma" she said shyly to which Ranma smiled and said that was what happened when you train your body.

Suddenly Kasumi walked in to say that lunch was ready when she saw Ranma half naked and Akane touching his chest and almost fainted. Akane ran up to her but Kasumi was leaning against the wall but was blushing quite a bit. "Um I…I just wanted to say that *ahem* b…breakfast is ready" Kasumi said shyly and made her way back to kitchen nervously.

_**At breakfast**_

Ranma had changed into his short sleeved orange top and black baggy pants and was still blushing as Kasumi had also seen his chest and had most probably told Genma, Nabiki and her father. "Ranma" Suon began slowly making him and Akane nervous and stop eating "Kasumi told me that you were topless in the dojo and embracing Akane is that so?" Suon said sternly.

Ranma turned red and swallowed nervously "W…Well Mr. Tendou the thing is I was training and Akane brought me a towel then well….."Ranma began but was too embarrassed to keep going so Akane decided to back him up.

"D…Don't get mad at Ranma dad it was my doing…" Akane started making everyone gasp and look rather shocked even Ranma as she hardly ever took his side "you see I…I wanted to see how Ranma's muscles felt as he is rather fit Y'know" she said nervously rather red.

Suon began to cry with happiness "Oh Akane you've finally taken an interest in Ranma I'm so happy" he sobbed and wiped his tears as Kasumi politely handed him tissues and consoled him happily.

Kagome walked in with InuYasha and was rather surprised at the melodramatics Suon was displaying as was InuYasha. "Um Kasumi what's up with your dad?" Kagome asked sitting beside InuYasha at the table.

"Oh he's just happy that Akane is finally showing some interest in Ranma's body is all" Nabiki said slyly taking a sip of her juice. "Not that I would blame her if I was his Fiancé I'd be all over him like a bear to honey" she teased.

_**Suddenly**_

"Nihau one too too tasty order of beef soba to go" Shampoo cried with her white delivery box in her palm with a sweet smile on her face. She was wearing a black vest top that ended under her breasts and was so tight her boobs seemed to swell in them. Around her waist was a pair of mini shorts made of denim that ended under her butt and then she had white sandals on her feet and then 2 white frilly material covers over her buns in her hair with yellow beads to fasten them and white laced ribbons in her hair partings.

"That's me over here" InuYasha said blankly and took the soba from Shampoo while Kasumi paid politely and said hello to shampoo and asked how she was.

"Who's the cute girl wearing revealing summer wear?" Kagome said curiously to which Akane began to laugh at her end comment. Shampoo herself was rather curious raven haired beauty who was sitting at the table.

"Ranma who this girl at the table she trying to marry you?" Shampoo demanded crossly confronting Ranma who tried to explain nervously but Shampoo spoke again before he could speak "I kill her if she is you know that Ranma only Shampoo love you most!" Shampoo snapped.

Kagome clung to InuYasha who held her protectively not letting this stranger harm Kagome before she would bare his children but most of all as he cared for her so deeply and accepted him for who he was. Nabiki coughed discretely to let everyone know she was there "Kagome, InuYasha meet Shampoo Ranma's arranged Fiancé due to Amazon laws along with his childhood friend Ukyo Kuonji whom you are yet to meet and Akane" Nabiki said then took a mouthful of her sandwich.

Kagome looked at Shampoo then said politely "Nice to meet you Shampoo I'm Kagome Higurashi I work here as a priestess and happen to be a childhood friend of Akane's and I'm not after Ranma I already have a boyfriend" and then pointed to InuYasha.

Shampoo looked at InuYasha and then at Kagome then relaxed "So you no want my Ranma?" to which Kagome nodded and Shampoo smiled and said "Shampoo pleased to meet such a pretty priestess she drop by and see you more often" Shampoo cried and then left to return home.

InuYasha was left rather stunned "She's rather…intense" he said after a few seconds and InuYasha collapsed groaning loudly.

Akane cleared her throat "Um Kagome…." She began nervously to which Kagome turned to look at Akane and smiled "could…could you teach me to become more girly and feminine?" Akane pleaded nervously which shocked everyone.

Kagome blinked at Akane "Akane….you want me to teach you how to be feminine but why?" she asked innocently as she thought despite her bad temper and obvious stubborn attitude she was compassionate and forgiving.

"Oh please Kagome you have to I just wanna make Ranma less prone to calling me a tomboy so he'll have more nice things to say to me" Akane said giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes look.

Kagome was rather unsure of what to say so she looked at InuYasha who smiled at her and then she said "Very well Akane I shall see what I can do but I can't make any promises to make you perfect just mould you into someone you'd like to be and then you do what you think is right".

Suon grabbed Akane and clung to her tightly "Oh Akane you're making your father so happy" he sobbed loudly and after a long struggle she was able to remove him and he just clung to Genma and they cried together.

Ranma put his hand on Akane's shoulder "I expect good results from you Akane and if you can try anger management classes cos knowing you I would say you need em BADLY!" he said firmly and then kissed her forehead shocking her "that's for luck if you do any better I'll do it properly next time but only if you do!" he said and ran off.

"OK AKANE YOU HAVE TO IMPROVE FOR RANMA'S SAKE!" Suon cried as he was eager for Ranma to become closer to Akane by any means necessary to which Akane sighed and prayed to kami for luck. Kasumi smiled and took Akane's hand "Me and Nabiki will help too as we are your sisters and that is our duty to help you right Nabiki?" Kasumi said happily.

Nabiki sighed crossly "Ok fine but I'm in charge of fashion and Kagome can help but Kasumi you teach her how to cook and Kagome can help there too".


	5. C5: Akane's sexy transformation

Akane and Kasumi were in the kitchen to take Akane's first lesson on how to cook but taking simple steps as she was far too much of a novice at cooking compared to Kasumi or Kagome's expertise at cooking fine cuisine. "Ok Akane our first step today is to make grilled fish and rice with Miso" Kasumi said showing her the ingredients. Akane felt a cold shiver run down her back as she did so since she was still unconfident about her cooking.

"B…but Kasumi can't we try just try boiling water again?" Akane asked hopefully wanting to avoid food since the fiasco when Mrs. Saotome had paid another visit.

Kasumi placed her hands on Akane's shoulders kindly "Akane you want to become a good cook right?" to which Akane nodded "Then you must practice or you'll never achieve you goals" Kasumi said fondly.

Akane smiled she really appreciated Kasumi support and she was probably the only one to be considered more like family than Nabiki as she expected payment for everything. "Um Kasumi thank you you've always been supportive towards me and I've always been envious of you even as kids" Akane said nervously.

This did surprise Kasumi and she seemed to set back a little until she snapped out of it "Akane…you were jealous of me but whatever for?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

Akane bowed her head sadly "well because you're so much prettier than me and you have cooking talents good enough to get you hired in any of the best restaurants plus when I had long hair I only grew it so Dr. Tofu would favor me" Akane admitted tearfully.

Kasumi walked up to Akane and hugged her tightly and stroked her hair "Oh Akane your so silly just because others call you a Tomboy you have many good qualities" Kasumi said gently.

Akane looked at her sister tearfully "like what Ranma always complains about my cooking and forever calls me a flat chested tomboy" she said crossly.

Kasumi smiled and stroked Akane's hair "yes but Akane you make a decent curry that Ranma enjoys plus he saves you whenever you come to any harm and he's loyal and never cheats on you" Kasumi said sweetly. Akane thought about what Kasumi had said then smiled "Thanks Kasumi now let's get cooking so Ranma can sample it" Akane said hopefully to which Kasumi smiled.

_**Later**_

Everything was ready for Ranma to sample Akane's first dish and she was nervous that it would suck. The rice was boiling and was almost ready, the soup was simmering to keep it warm and the mackerel was just about finished grilling.

Kasumi did the dishes and Akane offered to help "No Akane you go upstairs so Nabiki and Kagome can help you with the clothes and I'll tend to these ok" Kasumi said fondly and waved her off up the stairs.

"But Kasumi let me be of some help you've done so much for me by doing all of this" Akane pleaded but Kasumi was very adamant so in the end Akane did as she was told.

_**In Nabiki's room**_

"Ok Akane we not only have to make you look somewhat sexy but we need to reorganize your wardrobe too" Nabiki said firmly to which Akane looked confused "Something wrong Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah something's wrong what the hell is wrong with the clothes I own?" Akane snapped crossly. She pulled out her yellow summer dress with pink flowers "Name what's up with this outfit I happen to think it's cute!" Akane demanded.

Nabiki rubbed the peak of her nose between her eyes frustrated then looked at Akane again "Yes they are nice Akane but you have nothing in here that's daring or shows off your slightly hinted sex appeal" Nabiki said firmly.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with her there Akane I mean I know I'm girly but I at least wear miniskirts and such when I go out so that InuYasha will compliment me" Kagome said kindly.

Akane felt rather unhappy that she was being put down by her childhood friend and sister "so what should I wear?" she asked worriedly then Kagome and Nabiki both smirked making Akane nervous.

"You leave that to us sister dear" Nabiki said deviously a demonic red aura surrounding her body as she edged towards Akane who began to back away but the two girls pounced on her before she made it halfway across the room.

_**Later**_

Ranma sat at the table in the living room patiently awaiting the meal that Kasumi had taught Akane to make and Akane was supposed to present him. He had sacrificed snacks from Ukyo for this and if it sucked he would never forgive Akane.

"Sorry for the wait Ranma Akane had a wardrobe remodeling" Nabiki said walking with Kagome next to her blocking the doorway so she was hidden.

"Remodeling what do you mean?" Ranma asked confused as the house hadn't needed to be repaired. The two girls smirked and revealed Akane's new attire making Ranma's eyes widen.

Akane appeared wearing the sexiest outfit Ranma had ever seen in his entire life he just couldn't look away. "Oh Akane you look so pretty" Kasumi cried clapping her hands together into a prayer form.

Akane was wearing a black v front corset tube top that ended under her breasts and was fastened with small metallic hooks. On top she was wearing a black leather jacket that was fastened with a zip and ended at her waist. Around her waist was a black leather pencil miniskirt that ended above the knee's with a slit that ended a few centimeters under the butt.

Akane batted her eyelashes at Ranma and said "well Ranma what do you think do I look ok?" she asked shyly her face bright red. Everyone looked at Ranma who had gone red as a tomato and was fiddling with his thumbs as he was unable to speak.

Ranma took a deep breath and clenched his fists "Akane you look…." He began nervously gazing at his Fiancé new clothing "You look….really cute" he said smiling shyly. Akane smiled and leaped onto Ranma nuzzling into her Fiancé's chest.

Happosai spotted the commotion not to mention Akane's new outfit and became exceedingly pissed off "RANMA HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY AKANE!" Happosai roared angrily and Akane punched him in the face sending him flying into the garden wall.

"WHO'S YOUR AKANE YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Akane bellowed almost reaching the point of hyperventilating until Kasumi managed to calm her down. Akane sighed angrily she hated it when Happosai would drool all over her like a demented lust demon. Akane turned back to Ranma smiling "Ok stay here while I get the meal I prepared with Kasumi" she said sweetly running off to the kitchen.

_**10 mins later**_

Akane placed 2 bowls in front of Ranma 1 full of steaming hot soup and the other with boiling hot rice then there was a small plate with a grilled fish on it. "Here you are Ranma Miso soup with boiled rice and grilled mackerel" Akane said proudly.

Suon and Genma were impressed and even Nabiki was amazed she managed to pull it off but it depended on well it tasted too. "Yo Ranma I have Alka-seltzer in case of stomach pain" Nabiki said waving the packet in front him.

"Nabiki don't be so harsh before he's even tried it Akane worked very hard on this dish" Kasumi scolded crossly then turned to Kasumi "Don't worry Akane it's you're first time so don't expect too much ok" she said gently.

Ranma took a deep breath and ate some of the rice first and his eyes widened "It's…its good" Ranma said rather shocked to which Akane smiled happily. He then tried the soup and winced a little worrying her "It could have been warmer but it still taste's good" Ranma said comfortingly. Then he ate the fish and gave her thumbs up with the chopsticks still in his mouth.

_**That evening**_

Akane sat on her bed while P-chan lay in his basket sleepily while Akane sat on her bed clutching her pillow happily thinking of the fact that she'd made a decent meal for Ranma and he'd ENJOYED it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "who is it?" Akane said sternly worried that it could be Happosai to try and make a move on her again.

"Hey Akane it's me can I come in?" Ranma asked nervously from the other side of the door.

"Ranma? Ok just on a sec" Akane said opening the door to see Ranma scratching the back of his head nervously wearing his pajamas. "What's wrong Ranma is anything wrong?" Akane asked worriedly.

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously "say um Akane I know you hate perverts and I aint try no funny business but would you mind if I slept in here with ya?" Ranma asked nervously to which Akane looked suspiciously at him "I promise I'll sleep on the floor" Ranma said to which Akane smiled.

"Geez you dummy you can share my bed" Akane said scratching her head awkwardly "But just this once" she said kissing his cheek making him blush and P-chan rather annoyed.

_**Later**_

Akane and Ranma were curled up in the same bed and Ranma had one hand cupped over Akane's head and the other wrapped around her back. Ranma was enjoying the scent of Akane's hair and the touch of her soft skin.

Akane was nuzzling into Ranma's chest with both arms wrapped around his back tightly but not too tight. She was actually enjoying being held by her Fiancé and was positive that Ranma hadn't done this with Shampoo or Ukyo yet.

P-chan sat in his basket sobbing quietly as his beloved master lay in her bed in the arms of another man whom he knew she was in love with. Even as his true form she would never love him and only ever see him as a friend. From outside the door on the landing Genma and Suon were sobbing with happiness at the thought of their two children alone together.


	6. C6: Never touch my girl

InuYasha and Ranma were still furious that Happosai had attempted to attack Kagome in her sleep and had decided to attack him head on with all the help they could get as most of his enemies and allies hated the perverted 125 yr old martial artist anyway.

Ranma had managed to rig in as many helpers as he could and so far he had managed to get Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne. They all had their part to play and had many different weapons and techniques to attack Happosai.

As for InuYasha he had managed to persuade Kagome to rest at home with Kasumi and Nabiki much to her dismay but was aware that InuYasha was only concerned about her welfare. His friends and some rivals had agreed to help plus enemies such as Miroku (because of women being involved), Sango (to keep an eye on Miroku as well as helping out), Kirara and Shippo, Ayame and Kouga who were now a married couple, Kikyo (who would do anything for InuYasha, Sesshoumaru (Who merely did it as Happosai insulted him).

"Say you've got a lot of girls in your group Ranma care to explain?" InuYasha said smirking in an attempt to make Ranma uneasy which was working and some of InuYasha's teammates found this rather funny.

"Well um you see…" Ranma began nervously but was cut off by an angry glare from Akane who was exceedingly mad at the sight of Shampoo and Ukyo glomping all over Ranma like 2 monkeys in heat.

"Shampoo is Ranma's fiancé so she want be with Ranma all time" Shampoo said nuzzling Into Ranma's chest while clinging to his arm so tightly his circulation was being cut off. Mousse was crying silently in the background while Shippo consoled him.

"You mean I am we've been engaged since we were kids! Right Ranma honey?" Ukyo snapped crossly at Shampoo before giving Ranma a dazzling look with her big brown eyes.

"WOULD YOU CUT OUT THAT CRAP!" Akane snapped angrily practically red in the face with anger and even Ryoga was getting peeved.

Cologne cleared her throat "*ahem* Son-in-law, Shampoo I understand you enjoy being all lovey dovey in public but now is not the time for we have an agenda to defeat Happosai".

Shampoo sulked in a corner and ignored Mousse's advances crossly while Ukyo sneered at her and enjoyed taunting her by talking to Ranma and holding his arm.

"Well aint he Mr. Popularity" InuYasha said crossly his arms folded as he watched the girls fawn over Ranma like a newborn "At least I aint so fussy with girls unlike another guy I could mention" InuYasha stated eyeing Miroku.

Miroku blinked then looked nervous as Sango glared at him as a warning to stay away from the other girls in Ranma's group and especially not to ask them the usual question.

"We should locate this demonic force as soon as possible before he creates any more havoc" Kikyo said solemnly.

"I agree; Kikyo can you locate this Happosai guy with your spiritual powers?" InuYasha said hopefully with a solemn look. Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo and Shampoo all noticed the look that Kikyo and InuYasha shared and suddenly became very suspicious about their relationship and how close they were.

Kikyo smiled gently and took InuYasha's hand "Of course; but I cannot be precise as Naraku's Miasma is still in my system after his last attack" Kikyo said wincing while touching her left shoulder which was very badly bruised.

"I thought this guy liked Kagome but now he's all clingy with this girl what's the deal?" Ranma said irritably since he always got scolded when he flirted with other girls.

"Have you guys noticed how much she looks like an older version of Kagome?" Akane said curiously while gazing at the mysterious yet beautiful priestess.

"Huh! What a jerk he has such a pretty girl like Kagome in his life yet he's flirting with another woman what a jerk!" Ryoga said angrily.

Kagome cleared her throat from behind him making Ryoga jump out of his skin " actually I'm fine with it since they had a relationship 50 yrs before I was even born" she said sincerely with a mature look on her face.

Ukyo patted Kagome's shoulder in a kind manner "You love him too don't you" Ukyo said gently but in a quiet tone so InuYasha couldn't hear them to which Kagome nodded.

Shampoo placed her hands on her hips "Shampoo say that since other girl know InuYasha longer she is true mate!" she said sternly.

Cologne suddenly bonked Shampoo which shocked the purple haired Amazon including everyone else "Please excuse my granddaughter's bad manners young Hanyou" Cologne said politely with a kind smile.

"What Shampoo no allowed to speak her mind now!" Shampoo snapped which earned her another hard bonk on the head from Cologne's staff.

Cologne sighed crossly "tut tut I thought Shampoo would have learned by now that I hate being interrupted while I am speaking" the old woman said crossly.

"So what are we gonna do to fight him I mean most of us only know techniques we have no actual weapons" Akane said worriedly.

"That's not exactly true" InuYasha said awkwardly to which the others looked interested and InuYasha sighed "Ok everyone I'll go around in a circle and you reveal you're tools and weapons but keep you're techniques to yourself ok" he said in a stern voice to which everyone agreed.

Ukyo revealed her giant spatula which she kept strapped to her back and her mini spatula Shurikens. Then she revealed her flour bombs then a few cherry bombs filled with tempura flakes and gunpowder. "I also have some techniques called "batter dragon", "Yakisoba rope" and "Adhesive batter" Ukyo replied while she put away her weapons.

"Their very good they can come in handy for fighting enemies less they wanna eat out of it" InuYasha said half serious and half joking to which the others somewhat funny too.

Ryoga revealed his bandana's to be like spinning missile like blades which Sango and Miroku found impressive to which Kouga had to agree. Then he removed his belt and cut a tree in half which actually scared half of InuYasha's group and he just stared at them when he turned around. Then he revealed the "Bakusai Tenketsu" by demolishing a boulder to rubble and InuYasha smiled.

"He'll come in handy for a few good quirks so far have you got any more tricks up your sleeves fang-boy" InuYasha said in a small teasing way but Ryoga said nothing as it was less insulting than Ranma's usual "P-Chan" or "Pork-butt" routine.

"Also I can kinda use this Ki blast called the Shishi Hōkōdan" Ryoga explained awkwardly pulling at his collar as this was a mighty blast that would leave him tired out from using so much energy at once.

"Really that's great!" Shippo cried in relief but was secretly happy to have another person for protection. Ryoga merely smiled at him oblivious to this and patted the young fox demons head as a sign of affection.

"Ok Shampoo show us what weapons you have to offer I mean since you're an Amazon you should know all about combat right?" InuYasha said sternly his arms folded.

Shampoo nodded sternly "Yes Shampoo was taught how fight since she was small child" she said sternly and began to reveal her armour which she wore when she first met Ranma and he still felt fearful of that day thinking back on how scared he was of dying. Shampoo first revealed her primary and favourite weapon a pair of twin Chui/ Chinese meteor hammers which impressed Sango quite a great deal.

"These are incredible what are these things they must weigh a ton" Sango asked admiring them closely and stroking them gently. Shampoo smiled when she saw how fascinated Sango was and saw a fellow warrior in her.

"They called Chui and are Shampoo's favourite weapon for crushing enemy" Shampoo said taking one in either hand and spinning them swiftly which made a chilling fear run down several peoples backs although they tried to look calm.

"What's with that sword on you it's not like any I've ever encountered" Kouga said curiously to which Shampoo placed down her Chui and drew her sword finely and then told Mousse to come forward.

"Yes my beloved Shampoo what can I do to assist you" Mousse said happily as he gazed upon his purple haired Goddess and she smiled deviously which made him nervous.

"Keep still like good duck-boy" Shampoo said suddenly and then swung her sword over his head swiftly making Mousse scream louder than he ever had before. When Shampoo was done 2 stands of hair fell to the ground and Mousse burst into tears with relief. A few of the group members clapped slowly in applause unable to say anything as they were too amazed.

Shampoo then went on to reveal a spear, a bow and arrows (like Kagome), and a Monk spade to which Kouga said "You wield all these by yourself!?" to which Shampoo nodded pleased that he was so impressed.

"What about granny and the Duck-boy?" InuYasha asked curiously pointing to Mousse and Cologne who seemed rather insulted by their new nicknames given to them by InuYasha.

"Great Grandmother is an expert in black arts then Mousse is a weapons expert" Shampoo explained innocently not really very interested in her friends and family as she wanted to impress this handsome new hanyou.

InuYasha turned to Miroku "Hey Miroku you still got powerful spiritual powers and sutrah scrolls?" he asked sternly.

Miroku looked at his right hand and smiled sadly "Yes but I never thought I'd miss my wind tunnel at a time like this weird huh?" he said to which InuYasha patted him on the shoulder unsure of what else to do.

"I guess it's me now huh" Sango said cheerfully and began to reveal all of her weapons and tools. She revealed the Hiraikotsu (her giant bone boomerang), a Katana and sheath, an iron chain, a hidden weapon/mini sword, and then her poison powder. Everyone looked pretty impressed and Kirara sat next to her purring then she took out her poison shielding mask.

"Not bad those could come in handy fighting the old freak" Ranma said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Cologne eyed the weapons closely and held them in front of her face then pointed her staff at Sango "You're no ordinary girl are you?" she said sharply. Sango looked slightly nervous and intimidated by the old crone.

"Great Grandmadda what you talking about?" Shampoo asked curiously rather confused and baffled by her guardian's sudden change in behaviour. She was used to her grandmother getting worried about things around Happosai and his secrets but a mere mortal girl was another thing to Shampoo she just looked like a tough tomboy bodyguard.

"Dear child you wouldn't know because these weapons have been around since before you were born" Cologne said icily which made everyone except InuYasha and the group curious as they knew about Sango already "These weapons are forged only by a colony of Demon exterminators who live in the mountains of Japan and forge their weapons from Demon bone and hide" Cologne answered. Few members of the group covered their mouth in disgust while most just looked totally confused as to what the hell Cologne was talking about.

"Um old ghoul what's demon Hyde?" Ranma asked curiously as although he knew what the bone would be the other part left him utterly clueless.

"Ranma you stupid or something even Shampoo can figure that out and this from before Shampoo was born!" Shampoo yelled crossly.

"Son-in-law you poor fool…" Cologne began "Demon Hyde is the flesh of a demon along with their teeth among other things how do you suppose her armour was made hmm?" Cologne said sarcastically while Ranma looked pale and rather freaked out.

"What about the squirt I mean he's so puny what can he do?" Ukyo asked grabbing him by the waistcoat and hoisting him up in the air so she could look at him. She squinted her eyes at the rather annoyed looking fox cub demon them smiled and began to laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? I'M A FEARFUL FOX DEMON Y'KNOW!" Shippo yelled crossly thrashing his arms about crossly while Ukyo continued to laugh.

Ukyo peeked at him with one eye while trying not to laugh "Yeah but you're so cute it's hard to call you a scary demon" Ukyo chuckled to which InuYasha tried hard not to laugh this time while Shippo's pride was shattered.

"Put me down and I'll show you my weapons and techniques!" Shippo snapped crossly to which Ukyo obeyed wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

He produced his Buddha with a sutrah scroll that could enlarge itself and paralyze someone to the spot. His giant snake that could transform and become bigger until the opponent broke the spell, firebombs or more like firecrackers, weeping mushrooms and spinning acorns used to locate him, fox magic such as his spinning top and transformations into objects, doppelganger abilities, his foxfire which was weak but useful, leaf flying and his running toy horse.

The others looked amazed at what Shippo had on his person but Akane thought they looked pretty cute. "So adorable you must really love toys huh Shippo?" Akane said kindly but Shippo looked insulted.

"THEIR NOT JUST TOYS!" Shippo snapped to which Akane jumped with fright "These have aided me many times in a battle against an enemy!" he said crossly.

Miroku nodded "its true Shippo's tools and fox magic have proved mighty handy for us" the perverse monk admitted.

Ukyo sighed crossly "geez Akane is all you're good at insulting people as well as poisoning them with you're cooking!" she began "I mean I called him cute which embarrassed him but at least I didn't upset him because of his tools" Ukyo scolded.

Ayame could sense the tension and decided to cut in "Um if you don't mind I would like to provide my tools to show" she said sternly and loudly so everyone would pay attention. Luckily it worked and everyone settled down but the air between Akane and Ukyo would still pretty heavy with invisible sparks flying between the pair.

Ayame produced some leaves from her toga like pelt skirt to which the others looked confused and Shampoo almost burst out laughing. "How do you use them just throw them at the enemy and blind them?" Ukyo chuckled to herself.

"Exactly" Ayame said crossly and through a shuriken leaf blade at Shampoo and cut off a few strands of her hair to shut her up and frighten her which worked to which Ayame smirked at her deviously then stuck out her tongue. Ayame also removed her purple Iris briefly "My Iris has mystical powers and can be used for minor purification" Ayame said and then reapplied her iris to her hair neatly.

"What about you're sword?" Ukyo asked hopefully glad that Ayame disliked the purple haired Amazon the most. Ayame removed her sword from its sheath and licked the hilt gently making a chill run down the warrior's backs.

"This is my favourite sword I carry it with me at all times during battle and everyday travelling should I get into danger" Ayame said deviously her eyes shining with delight.

"How about speed are you fast?" Ranma asked curiously as he would be held back if Ayame was a slow runner.

Ayame smiled "I may not be as fast as Kouga but I can still keep up just as well" she smiled. Kouga put his arms round Ayame's waist to which she blushed gently enjoying the attention.

"She can run in an a whirlwind surrounded by leaved but not as fast as me though" Kouga began which got Ranma interested, "She also has the ability to run at high speeds and has keen agility to which she can leap incredibly large distances and is very light on her feet".

"That's gonna help seeing as the little goat is rather speedy" Ukyo said smiling deviously.

"Also she can sense demons and create a whirlwind of leaves that can kill or knockback demons" Kouga said fingering Ayame's ponytail gently.

"What about Kikyo what use is she or did you only ask her here to flirt?" Akane said irritably bored with the lovey dovey atmosphere.

Kikyo stepped forward and glared coldly at Akane and then said "Show some respect towards me girl or you will pay dearly".

Akane stepped back fearfully then shook her head to snap out of her state of mind then nodded quickly in agreement wanting to move things along.

"I have Spiritual powers and abilities which are very strong giving the capable ability to erect unusually strong and powerful barriers and perform several mystic spells or enchantments that can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes" Kikyo began to which the others looked impressed to which Akane just sulked "This also allows me to break seals, barriers, spells which could come in handy" Kikyo said slowly.

"Ran-chan we could use barriers to deflect and protect ourselves from Happosai's attacks" Ukyo said thoughtfully to which he agreed.

"Anymore abilities we can use that could help?" Ranma asked with a desperate look yet he tried to appear serious and cool.

Kikyo smiled "I can reflect attacks back at the attacker with my bow, I am an extremely good healer; I am able to treat and save even those on the brink of death. I am able to see the beings from the Netherworld and can dispose of them with a single touch possibly by purifying them".

"Great that means you could focus you're powers through your bow" Akane said suddenly to which InuYasha sighed heavily and then turned to her.

"Listen Akane, Kikyo is already capable of that and since you already annoyed her please just stay quiet" InuYasha said crossly to which Akane grumbled crossly and sulked on a rock.

"By the way how is her archery InuYasha?" Ryoga asked curiously although he was peeved at him for speaking to his beloved Akane the way he did.

InuYasha sighed "Coming from an era of endless wars, Kikyo has fully mastered the power of archery. She can easily shoot enemies from long or short distances and has an uncanny power and ability to strike demons from much longer and greater distances".

"That's just what we need the old freak won't stand a chance" Ranma said deviously a black aura surrounding him as he cracked his knuckles remembering all the times the corrupt old geezer has groped and fondled his cursed form.

"I also have soul collectors to help me sustain body by giving me souls of the dead" Kikyo said touching her chest gently with a pained look on her face and InuYasha gripped her hand tightly but didn't look at her but she knew he was being supportive.

"What about that technique InuYasha mentioned that you used on Kagome that one time" Sango said petting Kirara gently in her arms.

Kikyo turned to the young demon slayer "You mean Spiritual immobilization" Kikyo said her eyes dark and empty. Sango nodded awkwardly since Kikyo always looked sad even when she was perfectly content.

"What's this immobilization thing and when did she use it on Kagome?" Kouga said crossly.

Kikyo walked towards Kouga leaving InuYasha briefly "It gives me the ability to stun someone and make them invisible to everyone else but me and I do this by touching someone with two of my index fingers" she said sternly.

InuYasha decided to interrupt "Kikyo can also see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye, she can teleport and she has good reflexes such as dodging attacks" he said protecting Kikyo from attacks from others.

"What about you're precious step-brother?" Ukyo said unimpressed to which a chill in the air rose heavily.

"He's not precious to me" the pair said simultaneously then glared at each other briefly with a heavy aura still surrounding them afterwards.

"So what part have you in this Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked curiously since Sesshoumaru usually minded his own business.

Sesshoumaru glared for a minute then said "He groped Rin and said I would be better as a woman than a demon" in a dark voice to which InuYasha wanted to laugh but was too disgusted about the fact that Happosai fondled a child.

"He has no freaking shame!" Ukyo said angrily her fists shaking with rage.

"I suppose I must reveal my abilities to you weaker mortals" Sesshoumaru said heavily while looking at Ranma and the others.

Sesshoumaru went through the list of his usual techniques and weapons such as his venom claws which could melt flesh and bone, blind his opponent but also that it could be sprayed from his claws or transferred into punches.

"They sound painful remind me not to piss off you're step-brother" Ukyo whispered to InuYasha who nodded in agreement and told her that was smart if she wished to live a long time.

"The fluff on Sesshoumaru can be extended to great lengths and used to whip or constrict people. However, because it is a part of his body, the mokomoko-sama will bleed heavily and leave Sesshoumaru temporarily paralyzed if it is injured" InuYasha said pointing to fluffy item on his shoulder.

"Shut up you insult to demons I am speaking" Sesshoumaru growled at his half breed step brother.

Sesshoumaru continued to reveal that he could fly, that he was immune to diseases and toxins that effect human and weaker demons, that he had superhuman speed, superhuman strength, his keen senses such as hearing and smell, his full demon form, immortality and regeneration.

"I can see why InuYasha wants to be a full demon so badly" Akane said thinking about all of Sesshoumaru's powers.

"What about you're swords Sesshoumaru they outta teach the old goat a lesson about messing with you again" InuYasha said pointing to Sesshoumaru's swords.

"The first is Tenseigha sword of healing which can revive someone from the dead but only once also it can create barriers to protect me" Sesshoumaru said in a cool manner. The others agreed this sword would come in handy but encouraged him to keep it away from Happosai on all terms.

"The second is Bakusaigha my most powerful sword and a rite of passage into my manifestation into a true Dog demon" Sesshoumaru said admiring the blade momentarily before putting it away.

"Well I dunno about you but it seems we have quite an army here" Ranma said to which Ukyo agreed and they later agreed on nicknames for everyone.

Ranma: The Blue Dragon

Ukyo: The Iron Chef

Ryoga: The wild boy

Shampoo: The deadly assassin

Mousse: Mr. Surprise

Cologne: Old Ghoul/Great grandmother

InuYasha: Mutt/half-breed/ The crimson warrior

Miroku: The perverse monk

Sango: Vixen slayer

Kirara and Shippo: Back-up/distracters

Ayame and Kouga: Troublemakers

Kikyo: Beautiful maiden

Sesshoumaru: Demon lord

"Are we all in agreement?" Ranma asked quickly before they set off to find the 150 yr old Letcher who found amusement in humiliating and embarrassing women in any compromising situation possible.

Everyone nodded except for Mousse who raised his hand in curiosity and annoyance "May I ask why I must have such an uncool nickname?" he asked.

"Because Shampoo say so that why and anyway Shampoo only bring you cos you useful at this stuff" Shampoo snapped angrily to which Mousse shut up immediately before he was beaten to death by the love of his life.

"Ok let's go defeat ourselves a perverted old goat with an incurable lust for women's lingerie and bath-houses etc" Ranma said to which the others nodded.

Will they ever find Happosai and make him pay for trying to grope Kagome? Will their united forces be enough and will Mousse ever be able to stand up to Shampoo find out in the next chapter!


End file.
